


Coffee. It’s always better with you

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Mush, MSR, Memories, Mornings, Scully is going to be late for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Scully loves her coffee, especially with Mulder attached to it. It’s the morning wake up call she can’t live without.. and so is Mulder
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Coffee. It’s always better with you

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one.. something so simple as a cup of coffee produces moments we often can’t live without.. I also needed to write something fluffy and domestic cause I know I’ve been an angsty bitch lately! 
> 
> This story is written for the ever lovely @thisgirl86603615 ... a beacon of hope, a fountain of wisdom, a solid human being in a world so full of change.. and her love of coffee. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Let me know what you think here or on twitter @theQueerwriter
> 
> All the vibes
> 
> Mel xx

* * *

The morning light had begun to peek through the closed curtains of the window to the side of the room. It’s warm glow enticing Scully out of her slumber and into the land of the living. Wrapped in the sheets, she stretched out, sighing contently, her arm sweeping across to Mulder’s side of the bed. The sheets were cool and empty which would have normally prompted Scully to ponder where Mulder had gotten to but the distant sounds of clattering in their kitchen below gave notice to his location. It seemed he’d gotten up early and made his way to the kitchen, not wanting to wake her. 

Her eyes were still closed as she reached over to grab his pillow and snuggle into it; his familiar and intoxicating scent filling her senses, her heart fluttering. In times gone by she had often used his pillow as a poor man’s replacement for him, or worn one of his shirts to bed to help her sleep, but in this moment, she was just biding time till she rose and went to find him in the kitchen. She wanted a few moments more of stillness before the day truly began. 

The morning calm was one of her favourite moments of the day. It begged promise of the day being new and better than the one before; it was a time before the craziness of the world and her job would take over, sending her into the trenches to do battle with whatever came her way. A small smile pulled at her lips as she enveloped herself in that feeling, in his earthy, wooded, uniquely Mulder scent. She rolled over onto her back once more, auburn hair flaring out on her pillow, eyes lulling shut once again as more of the moments washed over her. 

She must have drifted back to sleep in her calm state because next thing she knew warm, coffee bittered, lips were being pressed to her own ever so delicately. A full small flushed onto her lips and she couldn’t help the moan that gurgled in her throat. She opened her eyes and stared into Mulder’s blueish- green ones as he pulled back from her lips; his own pink and plump and wanting. He must have caught her sleeping again as she didn’t hear the creak of the staircase that normally sounded as they ascending them. She didn’t mind though, there were definitely worse ways to be roused from sleep. 

Her hands made their way to his cheeks, and she pulled him down to her once again. His lips parted dutifully as her tongue skated across the bottom one, begging entrance. The taste of coffee was stronger as her tongue danced against his; it’s warmth adding to the intoxicating feeling building in her core. It was a special blend that he’d had made just for her; an earthy, vibrant, dark roast with delicate hints of caramel. It reminded her of him every time and right now having both the coffee and him in her presence was doing things to her that she definitely did want to continue. 

Mulder moaned against her mouth and steadied himself with a strong forearm beside her, before mumbling into her lips. 

“Coffee...”

It was just audible as he kissed her again. She kissed him back but was left pouting as he sat up completely. His eyes shone in the sun that now blanketed a portion of the room through the centre of the curtains, a “I know what I just did to you” smirk on his face. She continued pouting for a few seconds until the full onslaughting smell of coffee filled her nostrils and she sighed contently. As Mulder gazed at her, her mind began to flip flop between what she wanted. 

Mulder?

Coffee?

Mulder?

Coffee?

Coffee then Mulder? 

Yes. She’d be cutting it close to be ready in time for work but she was willing to risk it.

He shuffled back to let her pull herself up against the oak headboard of the bed, handing her the cup delicately when she was comfortable; a kiss to her forehead for good measure. Scully preened and let the warmth of the ceramic in her hands, replace the lack of Mulder on top of her. She blew at the scalding beverage and eyed Mulder as he stretched his arms above his head, jeans edging a little lower down his hips; the muscles in his stomach rippling and straining beneath his perfect skin. 

Scully sipped her coffee as Mulder sat down on the bed next to her, grabbing his own coffee off the bedside table and sipping it deliciously. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, shirtless, coffee in hand, hair still a poster boy image for bed hair; a perfect picture to wake up to everyday. As the caramel tones of the coffee hit the back of her throat, Scully’s mind began to wander back to moments long ago, in motels and cars and offices with cups of coffee and Mulder.

1994 NEW JERSEY

STAKEOUT

3:45AM

_Scully huffed in annoyance. She’d been sitting by herself in this car for 15 minutes waiting for Mulder to return. Seriously how long did it take for him to relieve himself? She was cold and tired and was starting to think this whole stakeout was another Mulder imagination mock up._

_They’d been sitting here for hours now and hadn’t seen a damn thing, and then Mulder declared that if he didn’t pee they’d have to open up an X-File on the explosion of his bladder. She’d raised an eyebrow at him, waving him off when he asked whether she’d be okay for a few minutes: he said he’d be right back and to not see anything without him._

_Well she hadn’t seen a damn thing, including him returning. Her position in the passenger seat was cramped and even though she was short, her legs screamed with the need to be stretched out and her feet freed from her heels; almost as much as her mind and soul screamed for sleep. She kicked off her heels and groaned as she wiggled her toes, the relief immediate._

_Catching a glimpse of a shadow in her side mirror, Scully slowly reached for her weapon at her side. She’d almost got it freed as the drivers side door swung open, her heart catching in her throat as the early morning air entered the vehicle._

_“Hey Scully! Miss me?”_

_Mulder poked his head into the car, coming up against Scully’s very unimpressed glare. He pouted like he always did to get out of being in trouble but Scully wasn’t budging this time; crossing her arms across her chest and staring out the windscreen._

_“Come on Scully I come bearing gifts.”_

_Scully didn’t turn her head to look at him, holding onto her tired, cold, “I’m pissed at you” feelings, until she heard the tell tale sound of a coffee cup being removed from its cup tray prison. She came face to face with an apologetic Mulder holding a coffee out to her. Gripping the cup, it’s warmth melting into her fingers, easing some of her annoyance at him. The liquid gold hit her lips and she didn’t have the power to suppress the moan that it produced._

_“At least you know when a girl needs coffee better than you do knowing when a stakeout is an absolute bust.”_

_She could see Mulder’s smile from the corner of her eye and felt her own lips being pulled into the familiar shape; a laugh bubbling up from inside both of them as they sat sipping their coffees._

1996 TEXAS

HANDERS LANDING MOTEL

6:30AM

_Her back hurt and her head felt fuzzy from days lacking in solid sleep. They’d been staying at this motel for a few days and the mattress that called itself a bed, left little to be desired about motel living and made Scully long for her own home. With still sleep laden, heavy eyelids, Scully rolled over onto her back and reached for her watch off the side table. As she did so, a gentle knock bit at the internal door that separated hers and Mulder’s room._

_It was 6:30am and Scully knew Mulder would have already been up for a few hours. He’d have gone for a run, called the office and retrieved the paper from reception. She however, was still in bed, dressed in her silk pyjamas, contemplating calling in dead; she could do that right? Just for one day? Sighing, she sat up._

_“Come in.”_

_The door swung open slowly and Scully watched as Mulder backed into the room arms and hands seemingly full. He placed a brown paper bag on the small table in the corner of the room and then turned towards her, arm extended, offering up a coffee cup and his signature “it’s a beautiful day to get ourselves into trouble and piss off the locals” smile._

_“Morning Scully!”_

_She clambered forward across the bed on her knees to reach the coffee being handed to her. It made her insides mush a little that Mulder remembered how utterly useless she was in the morning before coffee had entered her system and made every effort to bring her a cup whenever they had to stay in a side of the road motel for a case. It astounded her sometimes where he even managed to find a place that would give it to him takeaway._

_Taking a sip, she sank back down into a sitting position on the bed. She could feel Mulder’s eyes on her over the top of the newspaper he’d begun to read; a telltale glint in his eye that said, “I put you through a lot, the least I can do is get you coffee.” She smiled over the plastic lip of the cup and let the warm liquid filter through to her soul._

_“Thank you Mulder... I really needed this. I had contemplated just curling up in bed all day but then I realised that this motel bed would probably kill me if I did...”_

_Mulder let the top of the paper sag forward so he could see her, a smirk on his face._

_“You can blame the bureau for the mattress’s attempt on your life Scully. I’d spring for better digs on these cases but apparently our comfort is a waste of valuable resources.”_

_His smile betrayed any malice his voice might have held. It was then that it struck Scully that he didn’t seem to have a cup of his own.._

_“True, but they could at least afford a cup of coffee for you as well.”_

_She cocked an eye brow in his direction and his lack of take away cup. He folded the paper back up and walked over to stand in front of her._

_“I’m high on life Scully. The world is full of possibilities, just waiting for us to explore them.”_

_Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously as she took another sip of the liquid gold in her hands._

_“You found something didn’t you?”_

_Tossing the newspaper on the bed, he grabbed at the cup Scully was handing him as she got up. Scully watched as he defiant of any boundaries took a sip from the beverage and pointed at the article that was facing them._

_“Come on Scully, it’s rodeo time!”_

A smile blossomed onto Scully’s face as the memories danced in her mind. There were a lot of good times with Mulder and coffee, but nothing could top the moments like the one she got to wake up to this morning; they were frequent and perfect and she wouldn’t change them for anything in the world. She must have looked far away, lost in her own mind, because before she knew it, Mulder had put down his cup and had plopped himself down on her lap, staring up at her. She unclamped her hands from the cup and placed it on the side table out of the way, running a free hand through his hair.

“Coffee that good huh Doc?”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and beamed his 1000 watt smile at her. She mirrored the image and leant down to kiss him. The taste of coffee still lingered on their lips, melding together, combining with the electric jolt she always got when kissing mulder. 

“It always is with you Mulder.”

She watched as he sat up again but only to then pull her further down the bed, so he was leaning over her. His knee found its resting place between her thighs, his jeans doing little to disguise the bulge resting against her core.. her eyes darkened as she cupped his face, thumb dancing across his bottom lip. 

Yes coffee was always better with Mulder. The only thing that could outshine its brilliance was how Mulder loved her; wholly, carefully, perfectly, passionately and for eternity, if she’d believed in such a thing.. and she was fine with that. 

She also knew, she was about to be very late for work.. and she was okay with that too, because she’d take morning coffees with Mulder over anything else in the world.. 


End file.
